Not So Happy Birthday
by nashi-hime
Summary: Ikkaku forgets Yumichika's birthday...again...and Yumichika isn't too happy about it. Shonen-ai.


A/N: Written for the IkkakuxYumichika community at LiveJournal, and for Yumi's birthday :) Yay for cheesy love stories!

...

Yumichika rolled over in bed, kicking off the covers. It was surprisingly warm for a September day, usually filled with cold winds that brought dropping leaves. He pulled a robe off from the back of his desk chair and wrapped it around himself. Although thin from years of use, it still felt warm from the love that came with it. After all, this was the first birthday gift that Ikkaku had given him. Back in the good old days, that is. Nowadays, Ikkaku was forgetful, considering his job brought a lot of stress and remembering things, and trying to remember something like a lover's birthday was difficult. Of course, Yumichika was being sarcastic.

Sure, Yumichika was selfish and narcissistic; he even saw that reflected in his image in the mirror on some days, though he avoided being that way with Ikkaku. After all, all that Yumichika could want from him was fulfilled; a loving set of arms to run into at the end of each long day. But anybody, no matter how satisfied they were, always wanted a little something extra for their birthday. That went for Yumichika as well. In the past few years, all Yumichika had been receiving for his birthday was a hug at the end of the day, and a quick "Oh, and Happy Birthday Yumichika," from Ikkaku just before he scarfed down the food Yumichika had prepared (he still didn't believe he was expected to cook on his birthday.)

After enjoying a warm cup of tea on the patio just outside of the apartment he shared with Ikkaku, Yumichika showered (an activity he would have liked to have shared with his lover on his birthday), dressed, and headed off to find Ikkaku.

He had just passed his captain's office when he was called in. Yumichika entered the room, flaring his reiatsu to alert his presence to everybody within approximately a five-mile radius. "Well, aren't we happy today…" said Zaraki, ignoring the paperwork on his desk as he played cards with Yachiru. "I guess it is your birthday. Yachiru got you something by the way," Zaraki said, nodding at the young girl. A big grin stretched across her face as she leaned down beside her, picking up a large bowl of candy. "This is for you!" she smiled, handing the whole bowl to Yumichika. It was full of chocolate Kisses (yet another thing he'd have liked to share with Ikkaku on his birthday), their green, red, and silver foils glinting in the sun. "Why thank you, Yachiru!" Yumichika smiled, his day immediately brightened. "At least someone has remembered…" he added, slightly under his breath, but loud enough in the hopes that Zaraki would hear.

"Oh, Ikkaku didn't tell you? Bummer, but he left for the human world today. He didn't say when he'd be back, or why he was going. Didn't he tell you anything?"

"No…he didn't…" said Yumichika, looking at the floor, downtrodden. He sulked off, but not before patting Yachiru on the head. At least someone would have a good day.

…

The entire bowl of chocolate Kisses, along with a large bottle of sake, was consumed by Yumichika in a fit of rage at his so-called "boyfriend," just about the time when the sun was starting to go down. "How could he do that to me?!" Yumichika screamed to nobody in particular, although scaring a few pedestrians. "What are you looking at?" Yumichika screamed at the staring shinigami, only to cause a few more to stare. He was, after all, quite a strange sight. He was sitting on the stone edging of a garden, his hair unkempt, chocolate around his mouth, and a light blush on his cheeks brought on by the sake. More people started to stare, causing Yumichika to start bawling, forcing his head into his hands into his knees.

"Wow, I'm gone for a few hours, and this is what happens to you? I should stay home more often…" a voice said. Yumichika's head shot up, bumping his nose with Ikkaku's. He blushed, covering his nose and turning away.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've been crying-"

"Of course I've been crying, you idiot! My whole birthday has gone by, and you haven't been here to celebrate! What happened to way back when we'd spend the whole day together on each others birthdays? You could've at least left me a note or something that you were leaving!" Yumichika shrieked. Ikkaku stepped closer, wrapping Yumichika in a hug. Even when he tried to squirm away, still in tears, Ikkaku held tight.

"Yumi, I never meant to hurt you. Ever. Sure, I can be forgetful sometimes, but I think I make up for it the rest of the year." That last sentence was "greeted" with another round of sobbing from Yumichika. "Not the right thing to say, huh? Well, let me make it up to you…" Ikkaku reached into the small bag hanging off of his left arm, pulling out a small black box. Releasing Yumichika, Ikkaku stepped back, getting down on one knee. "This is for you, Yumichika. I know we still have forever before we have to marry, but I'd like to present this to you." He flicked up the little box's lid, revealing a white-gold ring, just the perfect size for Yumichika's finger. Yumichika eyes widened, the drying tears causing them to glisten. "W-what is it?" he asked, reaching towards it. Ikkaku took Yumichika's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. He kissed it, his kisses moving up Yumichika's hand, up his arm, across his shoulders, and onto his lips, with Yumichika's lips leaving the bittersweet taste of sake and chocolate on his own. "It's a Promise Ring. If you keep yours on, I'll keep mine on." Ikkaku flashed a ring identical to Yumichika's on his own left ring finger. "It means we'll be together forever, even though I'm not really up for the whole "marriage" thing yet…"

"You mean you aren't mature enough?" said Yumichika, who had stopped crying at this point, and was raising and eyebrow. Ikkaku chuckled. "Well, yeah!" He smiled at Yumichika, adjusting the rings on both their fingers and gently pressing them together as he kissed Yumichika again, the moon just rising into the night sky.


End file.
